hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2344 South America Cyclone season
South America Cyclone season 2340 The 2344 South Atlantic cyclone season was an event in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the south atlantic. the season was very active, this season was a very destructive season and the costliest season in history of south hemisphere, three major hurricanes was recorded in this season .Damian was the strongest hurricane ever recorded to form in the south hemisphere ,surpassing Winston tropical cyclone Aracaju An storm entered the ocean from Santa Catarina early on January 10 , Later, it intensified quickly and then transitioned into a cyclone category 1, with the name Aracaju assigned by the Hydrographic Center of the Brazilian Navy.Aracaju made landfall on Brasil and rapidly weakened into tropical depression at around January 15 and dissipated later than day . invest 94A Under active monsoonal conditions, a low pressure area formed over the Amazonas, near Manaus on January 14. On the same day, the system intensified further into a well-marked low pressure area over Amazonas, and later, into a depression ,the depression moved during four days,but,progressive height lands,starting to dissipate the storm invest 95A Under active monsoonal conditions, a low pressure area formed over the Amazonas, near Manaus on January 28. On the same day, the system intensified further into a poor definition low pressure area over Amazonas, and later, into a depression ,the depression rapidly dissipated tropical cyclone Belen During February 7,a subtropical depression ,Over the next day low-level baroclinicity decreased around the system, as it moved far away from the Brazilian coast and intensified further.Over the next couple of days the system continued to move south-eastwards before it transitioned into an extratropical cyclone during February 12 tropical cyclone Camaçari A subtropical depression formed southwest of Rio de Janeiro on February 17,It intensified into a subtropical storm and received the name of Camaçari on February 19.,the storm rapidly intensified as a category 2 hurricane,the cyclone drifted north,and make landfall in Brazil,the storm stayed a long time on land,making very severe rainfall and kill 70 persons. Super cyclone Damian an tropical disturbance developed on February 26, Over the next few days, the system gradually developed as it moved to south america,very favorable conditions,very low wind shear and above 29 degrees temperatures produced underwent rapid intensification and attained ten-minute maximum sustained winds of .250 kmh,the storm reached the 305 kmh winds later than day,the storm make landfall near Recife and made terrible damages in largue area of coast,the storm advanced into the continent and dissipated near the Andes in March 6 . invest 14 S an non tropical storm was isolated and started to get tropical characteristics and was name invest 14 S,but unfavorable conditions dissipated on March 7 super cyclone Emien an non tropical disturbance developed on March 12,Over the next few days, the system gradually rapidly developed as it moved to south america,very favorable conditions,very low wind shear and above 28 degrees temperatures produced underwent rapid intensification and attained ten-minute maximum sustained winds of .260 kmh,the storm make landfall in south Brazil as a category 2 cyclone and made terrible damages because the very severe rain ,the sistem dissipated near Buenos Aires,in Argentina invest 96A an isolated tail of storm started to development near Chile Andes,but,high wind shear dissipated the storm over Argentina super cyclone Fortaleza An extratropical cyclone entered the ocean on april Later, it intensified quickly and then transitioned into a tropical storm shortly before ,the storm came to south America and made landfall on north Argentina tropical cyclone Gomao An extratropical cyclone entered the ocean on april 15 Later, it intensified quickly and then transitioned into a tropical storm shortly before,the cyclone became a category 2,but the storm became a very important extratropical cyclone,who affected south Chile and Argentina Category:South Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Olo72 Category:Deadly seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future storms Category:Unusual seasons